My Silly Engagement
by baekkugan
Summary: Kata orang, mimpi digigit ular itu pertanda akan mendapat jodoh. Tapi bisa juga diartikan sebagai datangnya masalah besar. Dan Baekhyun tadi malam baru bermimpi seperti itu lalu diberitahukan soal pertunangannya dengan pria yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali. Kalau ditolak, Baekhyun harus bayar denda yang besar sekali. Jadi bagaimana nasib Baekhyun?
1. Chapter 1

Kata orang, jika bermimpi digigit ular, tandanya seseorang akan mendapatkan jodoh. Apalagi jika ular yang menggigitnya berukuran besar, jodoh yang menghampiri pun biasanya besar alias orang kaya. Tapi mimpi digigit ular juga memiliki arti yang lain. Itu juga tanda akan datangnya masalah. Jadi bila digigit ular besar, masalah yang datang pun besar. Hehehe…boleh percaya, boleh tidak…

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Usianya kini belum genap 17 tahun. Saat ini, dia sekolah di SMA biasa di pinggir Seoul. Baekhyun tidak percaya pada arti mimpi. Tapi hari itu setelah mimpi digigit ular rasa tidak percayanya perlahan-lahan mulai meluntur. Di hatinya, timbul lah praduga mimpi itu adalah awal terjadinya hal-hal yang luar biasa didalam hidupnya yang super biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY SILLY ENGAGEMENT**

 **Cast:** Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** 1/?

 **WARN!:** Remake from novel _**"My Silly Engagement"**_ by Dewi Sartika

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun bangun kesiangan. Tidak biasanya pria itu bangun setelah matahari mulai menampakkan diri seutuhnya di permukaan bumi. Tergesa-gesa Baekhyun mengambil handuk yang tersampir di sisi ranjang tidurnya yang kecil.

Sebelah kiri kamar itu, tampak lemari pakaian yang engsel pintunya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar, pintunya mengangga. Di dalamnya, terlihat tumpukan pakaian yang berantakan, nyaris seperti tidak pernah tersentuh tangan. Buku-buku tersusuan tidak beraturan di bawah meja kecil. Jenisnya kalau tidak komik, pasti novel horor. Hampir seluruh dinding kamar tidur itu tertutup oleh poster-poster Girls' Generation terutama Kim Taeyeon, ledernya.

Sehabis mandi Baekhyun segera mengenakan seragam abu-abunya. Seperti sepatu kets butut yang bagian pinggirnya sudah koyak dan solnya sudah mulai lepas tidak ketinggalan menghiasi kaki pria mungil kelas 2 SMA itu. Disambarnya tas dekat pintu dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Melewati meja makan merangkap ruang keluarga, Baekhyun mengerling nasi goreng diatas meja yang mengundang selera.

Tampak Bibinya, seorang wanita setengah baya berambut keriting dengan postur tubuh semampai sedang bersiap membuka warung tteopoki yang ada di depan beranda rumah. Pantatnya yang berisi bergoyang-goyang kiri-kanan. Baekhyun menghampiri Bibinya, mencium tangannya dan tidak lupa pipi juga, lalu belari ke halaman rumah untuk mengambil sepeda.

"Sial! Bannya kempes!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menendang ban sepedanya hingga mengaduh sendiri. Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruhnya menendang-nendang sepeda? Tergesa pria itu berlari keluar rumah menuju halte bus terdekat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menaiki bus pertama yang berhenti.

Citt….

Baekhyun langsung meloncat masuk. Jeduggghhh…Alhasil dahinya pun sukses mencium pinggiran bus. Lumayan…seluruh penghuni bus langsung menoleh kearahnya sambil meringis atau menahan senyum.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun dicegat oleh Shindong Ahjussi, satpam sekolah.

"Halo Byun haksaeng, terlambat lagi?" sapa Shindong aAhjussi yang langsung membuka pagar sekolah. "Cepet masuk! Sudah lima belas menit," kata Shindong Ahjussi lagi sambil mengukurkan pergelengan lengan kirinya, memperlihatkan jam.

"Iya Ahjussi, terima kasih!" Baekhyun segera berlari masuk. Sesampainya di lapangan, guru piket mencegat Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun mengisi daftar keterlambatan.

"Lagi-lagi terlambat, Baekhyun. Sekarang apa alasanmu?" Tanya guru piket dengan galak.

"Begini ceritanya, Saem. Semalam saya bermimpi digigit ular. Besar sekali! Sebesar pohon kelapa, Saem. Saya jadi bangun kesiangan, lalu karena ban sepeda saya masih kempes, saya terpaksa naik bus!"cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Kau ini! Kemarin, alasannya ban sepeda kempes, jadi harus memompa sepeda dulu. Kemarin yang lalu, alasannya ada tabrakan di depan rumah, jadi kau berhenti untuk menonton dulu! Tidak pernah ada satu pun alasanmu yang benar. Istirahat nanti, kau menghadap ke sini!"

"Ya ampun, Saem. Kenapa memakai prosedur yang rumit segala?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh kau terlambat?"

"Iya… tidak ada. Tapi kan ban sepeda saya kempes dan di jalan terjebak macet. Saem, sudah ya?! Saya bisa dihukum Cho songsae…."

"Oh jam pertama matematika ya?" Guru piket itu tersenyum membunuh. "Ya sudah, sana ke kelas." Baekhyun mengganguk, sedikit meringis membayangkan hukuman paling memalukan dalam sejarahnya di SMA tersebut. Wah, apa kata teman-temannya nanti di kelas? pikir Baekhyun sambil berlari ke kelas.

Cho songsae berdehem ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas. Semua mata temannya terpaku menatap Baekhyun yang baru masuk. Senyum mereka dingin dan beku seperti es batu. Baekhyun membalas senyum teman-temannya dan tersenyum malu-malu melihat Cho Songsae.

Sekali lagi Cho songsae berdehem penuh wibawa, "Hmmm, terlambat lagi Baekhyun? Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat di pelajaran saya? Lihat sudah dua puluh lima menit. Kau tahu hukumannya kan? Hukuman langganan?"

"Iya, Saem," ujar Baekhyun perlahan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Cho Songsae.

Tangannya tampak dipukul-pukulkan ke mistar yang dipegangnya. "Kalau begitu, kita semua bisa menikmati hiburan sejenak. Silakan!" Cho songsae menyingkir ke samping, memberi ruang pada Baekhyunt untuk berdiri di muka kelas.

Dengan lagak cuek dan bergaya bak seorang penyanyi terkenal, Baekhyun memasang gaya, berdehem sejenak, lalu menyanyi.

" _Boombayah! Ya ya ya boombayah ya ya ya…"_ Baekhyun menyanyi penuh semangat, ditambah sorak-sorai teman-temannya. Satu lagu selesai.

"Lagi…lagi…lagi!" Semua anak sekelas bersorak dan meminta Baekhyun menyanyi lagi.

"Nah Baekhyun, sepertinya para penggemarmu menyukainya. Tidak masalah kan kalau jadi idol sebentar?! Silakan menyanyi lagi. Itu permintaan teman-temanmu," ujar Cho songsae sambil tersenyum di mejanya.

"Tapi…," protes Baekhyun, tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Hukuman baru berakhir kalau kau menyanyi dua lagu," perintah Cho songsae galak. Sekarang hukumannya jadi dobel."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Sialan! Tapi dituruti juga permintaan gurunya.

" _I'm creeping in you heart babe... d_ _wijipgo muneotteurigo samkyeo~_ _"_ Belum selesai Baekhyun menyanyi, suara gaduh dan riuh-rendah terdengar menggema di kelas.

"Huh, jelek, jelek!" teriak para siswa sambil melempar gulungan kertas kecil ke arah Baekhyun. Reflek, Baekhyun melindungi wajahnya dari lemparan kertas. Dalam waktu singkat, kelas pun penuh kertas-kertas berserakan. Jadilah semua anak dapat jatah harus menyapu lantai sampai bersih, termasuk Baekhyun.

Selesai pelajaran matematika Baekhyun meloncat keluar dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jongdae, sahabat baiknya yang duduk di pojok kiri bangku ketiga

"Suaramu makin bagus Baek," puji Jongdae ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau baru tahu?" seru Baekhyun dengan pongah.

"Sayangnya masih bagus suaraku!" komentar Jongdae sambil tertawa.

"Sialan si muka kotak ini." Baekhyun dengan gemasnya menarik rambut Jongdae dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongdae geleng-geleng, lalu merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan coklat dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Thanks! Ngomong-ngomong kemarin malam aku bermimpi aneh, Jong."

"Mimpi apa? Mimpi bertemu putri cantik jelita atau mimpi menjadi orang kaya?" goda Jongdae.

"Serius, kotak!" Baekhyun berubah kesal.

"Jadi serius? Astaga Baek, biasanya kau kan tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu."

"Iya awalnya. Tapi Jong, mimpinya sangat menyeramkan. Aku bermimpi digigit ular. Dan ularnya sungguh besar," ujar Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Nah, sebesar ini."

"Astaga, itu cuma mimpi. Memangnya ada ular sebesar itu? Tapi kalau mau lebih jelas, tanya saja pada Himchan. Dia suka membaca hal-hal seperti tafsir mimpi. Mungkin saja dia tahu."

Jondae celingak-celinguk mencari Himchan. Ketika yang dicari kelihatan, segera dipanggilnya.

"Ya! Himchan, kemari sebentar!" Jongdae melambai kearah Himchan yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya. Himchan menengok lantas berjalan menghampiri Jongdae dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, kotak?" tanya Himchan.

"Kau kan sering membaca buku soal tafsir mimpi, kau pasti banyak tahu tentang arti mimpi kan? Nah, Baekhyun bermimpi digigit ular besar. Dia ingin tahu artinya," terang Jongdae.

"Wah mimpi yang beruntung, Byun!" ujar Himchan dengan ekspresi ceria. "Mimpi digigit ular bisa berarti akan mendapat jodoh, apalagi jika gigit ular besar. Wah… jodohnya mungkin orang kaya," tambah Himchan.

"Apa iya?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Ada nada senang di suaranya.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca memang seperti itu. Tapi…." Wajah Himchan mendadak berubah serius.

"Kenapa ada tapi-tapiannya segala?" Baekhyun mengawasi dengan sedikit was-was.

"Sebenarnya mimpi digigit ular ada dua arti. Yang pertama mendapat jodoh. Tapi yang kedua bisa berarti akan ada masalah besar mendekat."

Masalah? Ya Tuhan, itu sih bukan kabar baik. Baekhyun memandang Jongdae dengan ragu, tapi Jongda dengan bijaksana segera menepuk lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, Itu cuma mimpi. Jangan dipikikan?! Kau kan biasanya tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu."

"Yah, awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi lama-lama ini menjadi pikiran. Apalagi ularnya besar sekali. Mungkin masalah yang akan datang juga besar. Iya kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisa jadi!" jawab Himchan.

"Yak! Jangan menakut-nakuti Baekhyun. Dia kan penakut…" Jongdae mendelik pada Himchan.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu saja!" ucap Himchan membela diri. "Ya mungkin saja bukan masalah. Siapa tahu kau malah mendapat jodoh, Baek." goda Himchan yang disambut dengan pukulan ringan Baekhyun.

"Sialan kau!" teriak Baekhyun.

* * *

Hari itu tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun tetap ceria dan sepertinya mimpi tersebut terlupakan begitu saja, hanya sebuah bunga di tidur. Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun ikut menebeng sepeda Jongdae. Kebetulan rumah Jongdae tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, Jong"

"No problem, Baek. Kebetulan juga aku ingin ke rumahmu. Ibuku ingin membeli tteopoki Bibimu." Jawab Jongdae sambil membelokkan sepedanya ke arah rumah Baekhyun.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah yang tidak seberapa besar itu, Baekhyun dan Jongdae terkejut melihat sebuah mobil silver metalik terparkir di halamannya. Jongdae memarkir sepedanya tepat di sebelag mobil tersebut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan bingung.

"Sepertinya ada tamu, Baek. Membawa mobil pula," ujar Jongdae dengan decak kagum.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Diamatinya mobil itu dengan penasaran.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja, Baek. Nanti aku kembali lagi kalau tamumu sudah pulang." Jongdae segera memutar sepedanya kembali. "Dan jangan lupa ada PR!" teriaknya dan disambut anggukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang sepeda Jongdae yang semakin menjauh. Lalu, dipandanginya lekat-lekat mobil tersebut sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ada apa ini? Siapa tamu yang datang ke rumah? Seingat Baekhyun, Paman dan Bibinya tidak pernah memiliki teman orang kaya.

Baekhyun merasa cemas. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat mimpinya semalam. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil. Apa akan ada masalah? Dengan perasaan was-was, Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

Di ruang tamu yang sempit dengan kursi sofa yang sudah menyusut ke bawah, Baekhyun melihat Bibinya duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang lelaki berperawakan sedang. Pakaian mereka rapi kemeja, dasi dan jas hitam. Yang seorang memakai kacamata dan terlihat lebih tua, yang satu lagi masih muda. Diatas meja terhidang dua gelas jus jeruk. Koper milik kedua orang tersebut terletak disusut meja. Kedua orang berpenampilan rapi tersebut tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengucap salam dan masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ini anaknya," ujar Bibi Taehee sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dengan sikap sopan. "Baekhyun, duduk dulu, Nak," pinta Bibi Taehee. "Tuan-tuan ini datang ke sini untuk menemuimu, Baek."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, heran. Laki-laki yang berkacamata segera berdiri dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan tersebut dengan canggung.

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun," ujar laki-laki tersebut. Suaranya tampak ramah.

"Siang," jawab Baekhyun curiga. Baekhyun melihat Bibi Taehee memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera duduk. Dengan patuh Baekhyun pun ikut duduk.

"Oh iya, kenalakan ini Tuan Changmin, pengacara," jelas Bibi Taehee, tepat sebelum Baekhyun bertanya. Pengacara? Hei ada apa ini? Baekhyun jadi semakin bingung.

"Pengacara?" desisnya. Dia memandang kedua orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Ah, iya! Kenalkan saya Shim Changmin dan ini asisten saya, Lee Jinki. Kami kemari sehubungan dengan surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah Tuan Muda, sekaligus sebuah surat perjanjian yang melibatkan diri Tuan Muda Baekhyun," jelas Changmin ahjussi.

"Tuan Muda? Heh? Dan apa tadi? Surat wasiat? Tapi Aboeji sudah meninggal lama, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jangan-jangan…. apa maksud Ahjussi mungkin berkaitan dengan hutang yang dimiliki Aboeji?" Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Jantungnya menjadi tidak terkendali. Kalau tentang hutang, Baekhyun merasa tidak mungkin bisa membayarnya. Bayar?! Untuk hidup sehari-hari saja sudah syukur bisa makan dan sekolah.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu…"

"K-kalau menyangkut hutang, maaf-maaf saja…" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Bibinya erat. Apa ini benar-benar buruk? Apa ayahnya meninggalkan hutang yang akan membebani dirinya?

"Tenang dulu, Tuan Muda. Ini tidak seperti yang Tuan Muda kira. Memang ini bisa juga merupakan hutang, tapi tidak seperti yang Tuan Muda perkirakan."

"Tuan, tolong jangan membuat keponakan saya ketakutan. Saya juga ketakutan mendengarnya. Jadi tolong berbicara yang jelas," ujar Bibi Taehee tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Begini Nyonya Kim, keponakan Nyonya yang bernama Baekhyun, benarkan namanya Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya pengacara itu yang dijawab anggukan Baekhyun dan Bibi Taehee membenarkan. Setelah menerima pembenaran tersebut, pengacara itu meneruskan penjelasannya. "Tuan Muda Baekhyun, Ayah Tuan Muda, Tuan Byun Jaesok, telah membuat surat perjanjian yang disepakatinya dengan Tuan Park Jungsoo enam belas tahun yang lalu. Surat itu telah disahkan oleh pengacara, yaitu saya sendiri, sehingga perjanjian itu memiliki kekuatan hukum untuk dilaksanakan oleh pihak yang terbebani perjanjian tersebut."

"Perjanjian?" mulut Baekhyun berdesis heran.

"Ya, di dalam perjanjian itu Tuan Park Jungsoo menyetujui permintaan Tuan Byun Jaesok untuk menjodohkan anak laki-laki pertamanya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan anak Tuan Park Jungsoo yang pertama, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Disini, juga tertulis, perjanjian ini harus dirahasiakan dari kedua anak tersebut sampai Baekhyun, yaitu Tuan Muda sendiri, berusia 17 tahun. Saat itulah, perjanjian ini dibacakan, baik Byun Baekhyun sendiri maupun Park Chanyeol. Dan saat Tuan Muda Baekhyun berusia 19 tahun atau lulus SMA, maka Park Chanyeol diwajibkan menikahi Tuan Muda Baekhyun. Perjanjian ini dibuat dengan disaksikan oleh dua orang saksi dan seorang pengacara. Jadi perjanjian ini memiliki kekuatan hukum,"ujar pengacara itu.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari ketakutan menjadi rasa kaget yang luar biasa. Saat itu, aliran darahnya seakan beku sekejap.

"A-apa?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun yang setengah menganga, "Yang benar saja, apa-apaan ini?! Siapa yang mau mematuhi perjanjian konyol itu! Aku menolak!" Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan setengah berteriak marah, "Itu hanya perjanjian konyol yang dibuat Aboeji waktu ia hidup. Tapi Ahjussi, sekarang Aboeji sudah meninggal. Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi perjanjian konyol itu!" Baekhyun marah. Poninya bergerak-gerak mengikuti kepala dan napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Baekhyunee, tenanglah," Bibi Taehee berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai histeris. Dengan lembut dituntunnya kembali Baekhyun untuk duduk. "Kita belum mendengar penjelasan seluruhnya," ujar Bibi Taehee dengan bijaksana. Mendengar perintah Bibi Taehee, Baekhyun pun duduk di tempatnya semula. Kakinya sudah bergetar gelisah.

"Tuan Muda, memang kalau dipandang sekilas, perjanjian ini tampak konyol. Tapi seperti yang sudah saya katakana tadi, perjanjian ini memiliki ketentuan hukum. Dalam kekuatan hukum, tentu ada sanksi yang diberikan pada pihak yang tidak ingin mematuhi perjanjian ini. Supaya Tuan Muda mengetahuinya, di dalam perjanjian ini juga dituliskan apabila salah satu pihak membatalkan hal yang sudah diterangkan di dalam perjanjian -dalam artian perjodohan ini– maka pihak yang membatalkan akan dikenakan denda yang harus dibayarkan pada pihak yang dirugiakn sebanyak 200 juta won. Itu artinya apabila Tuan Muda Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menolak, Tuan Muda harus membayar denda sebanyak 200 juta won pada keluarga Park. Lebih tepatnya pada Park Chanyeol," Pengacara itu tersenyum. "Nah pertanyaannya adalah apakah Tuan Muda memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar denda tersebut?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan tersenyum.

Sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

 **T** usuk **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hai yorobundeul ^^ mungkin kalian asing dengan saya? Hehe sebenarnya saya bukan orang baru di FFN, hanya saja yang lebih memilih berganti nama pena dan kabur dari kenyataan /tida/ Hehehe btw saya membawa remake dari novel yg saya suka sekali ceritanya, walaupun mungkin klise dan banyak ff yg konsepnya hampir sama, tapi saya harap kalian suka dengan remake yang saya suguhkan dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak meskipun cuman satu kata seperti "Lanjut" muehehehe. Adios ~


	2. Chapter 2

Ruang makan sekaligus ruang keluarga itu tampak senyap, tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak selera menyendok makanannya. Padahal, hari ini Bibi Taehee membuat sushi, makanan favorit Baekhyun. Lampu neon 15 watt yang remang-remang menambah suasana kesunyian di ruangan itu.

Paman Joo Won, pamannya Baekhyun tampak gelisah melihat sikap Baekhyun. Memang ketika dia pulang kerja, isterinya sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi siang dengan lengkap. Tentu saja paman terkejut setengah mati. Dan dia tahu saat ini keponakannya masih shock dengan hal tersebut.

"Hyun-ie, kenapa sushinya tidak dimakan? Itu kan makanan kesukaanmu. Lihat Bibimu, dia sengaja membuat itu. Ayo dimakan," ujar Paman berusaha mencairkan susana muram tersebut.

"Iya, Hyun-ie. Biasanya jika ada sushi, kau pasti akan memakan habis semuanya, kan?" timpal Bibinya. Baekhyun menggeleng, masih tertunduk sambil memainkan sendoknya. Bunyi denting terdengar begitu nyaring. Paman dan bibi tampak gelisah memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun.

Paman menghela napas panjang, "Paman mengerti kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Memang paman tidak tahu detail kejadiannya. Tapi besok kita datangi pengacara itu dan menanyakannya lebih jelas, bagaimana? Mungkin ada yang bisa kita lakukan," ujar Paman membesarkan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak memandang pamannya. "Tapi Paman, memangnya masih ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun pesimis.

"Ya, Paman tidak bisa menjajikan banyak hal. Tapi mudah-mudahan masalahnya bisa lebih jelas lagi. Paman juga masih penasaran tentang surat perjanjian itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. Percuma, semua sudah terjadi. Kalau ada yang bisa dia lakukan, itu adalah mematuhi perjanjian konyol tersebut untuk menghindari masalah yang akan melibatkan Paman dan Bibinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY SILLY ENGAGEMENT**

 **Cast:** Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **WARN!:** Remake from novel **_"My Silly Engagement"_** by Dewi Sartika

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun pagi seperti biasa. Dengan sepedanya, dia berangkat ke sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dan belajar seperti biasa. Hari itu benar-benar menjadi hari yang biasa saja buatnya, seperti hari kemarin-kemarin, walau sebenarnya Baekhyun menyadari hari-harinya akan berubah. Awan mendung yang tidak terkira berapa lama akan bergelayut di dalam hidupnya.

Kini pria mungil itu duduk bertopang dagu di kelasnya. Sengaja Baekhyun milih tempat di pojok agar ia bisa sendirian. Tapi justru kelakuan Baekhyun yang aneh bin ajaib itu menarik perhatian Jongdae, sahabat karibnya. Penasaran, Jongdae pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung bersuara.

"Baek, tumben tidak ke kantin? Tidak ada uang ya? Bagaimana kalau aku yang traktir?" bujuk Jondae.

"Malas." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Jongdae segera menarik bangku dan menyeretnya ke dekat tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau murung terus. Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

Baekhyun masih cuek, lalu berkilah. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Jong!"

"Bohong! Hei Baek, kita sudah berteman sejak SMP. Aku tahu sekali kalau kau begini pasti ada masalah yang cukup serius kan?" tebak Jongdae. Ding-dong, tepat!

Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng, menghindar. "Tidak ada, Jong," ujarnya meyakinkan walau nada suaranya jelas berkata sebaliknya.

Jongdae tertawa, lalu ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun lebih serius. "Aku tidak suka membahas ini. Tapi Baek, kau sama sekali tidak pintar berbohong." Jongdae menunjuk alis sebelah kiri Baekhyun, "kalau kau berbohong, alis kirimu bergerak-gerak."

Baekhyun kaget. Diraba alisnya. Wajahnya pun semakin bertambah pucat. Baekhyun tertunduk dan merasa alisnya semakin berkedut dan Baekhyun sadar, dia memang berbohong.

"Kenapa? Kau takut untuk bercerita?" bujuk Jongdae yang masih belum menyerah. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Jongdae tersenyum dan langsung menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau tidak percaya pada Mr. Jongdae ini?" tanya Jongdae yang disambut gelengan kepala Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu kau bisa bercerita, daripada menanggungnya sendiri. Nanti kau bisa cepat tua Baek," canda Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Dengan suara yang hampir berbisik, diceritakannya kejadian kemarin hingga tuntas. Semua itu kelaur dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Semuanya, bahkan, perasaannya yang jadi risau karena kejadian tersebut juga tidak lupa diceritakan.

"Selama ini aku tidak percaya pada ramalan, apalagi ramalan mimpi. Tapi jika mengingat kejadian kemarin dan apa yang dikatakan Himchan, sepertinya aku terkena kutukan, Jong,"

"Kutukan? Kau percaya hal seperti itu, Baek? Hei, itu hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan waktu kau bermimpi dan besoknya ada masalah seperti itu. Hanya itu!" ujar Jongdae tegas.

Seandainya bukan kutukan, lalu yang kemarin apa? Baekhyun bertanya di dalam hatinya, tapi urung mengatakan pada Jongdae. Pikiran Baekhyun masih tetap campur aduk seperti semula, tapiagak lega karena sudah bercerita pada seseorang.

"Aku setuju kalau itu perjanjian terkonyol yang pernah ada di permukaan bumi ini. Tapi kau harusnya bersyukur, Baek! Jarang-jarang ada orang yang tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mendapatkan jodoh," celutuk Jongdae.

"Hah! Yang benar saja. Dengar, ya kotak, aku saja bahkan tidak tahu wajah orang yang dijodohkan denganku, belum lagi sifatnya. Siapa tahu dia memiliki kelainan, seperti maniak atau yang lainnya. Aishh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual dan takut!" Baekhyun meringis ketika mengucapkan itu. "Dan lagi aku masih muda. Kenapa setelah lulus aku harus menikah? Aku ingin kuliah, lalu bekerja. Kalau bisa bertemu seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta, nah kalau begitu baru bisa menikah. Bukan seperti ini…," urai Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Jongdae tercenung, "Kau ini bener-bener kolot ya!"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun jadi sewot sendiri.

"Tapi…benar juga. Memang tidak seru sehabis lulus sekolah langsung menikah," komentar Jongdae.

"Ya dan sekarang cita-citaku kandas di tengah jalan karena perjanjian paling idiot yang pernah aku dengar!" Baekhyun terduduk lemas. Matanya sudah mulai berair. Aih, inikah jalan hidupnya?

"Tapi Baek, mungkin ayahmu punya alasan sendiri ketika membuat perjanjian itu," tambah Jongdae sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Iya, tapi apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Bukannya pengacara itu bilang yang tahu alasan itu hanya Tuan Park? calon mertuamu itu, tanyakan padanya! Mungkin kau bisa tahu jawaban dari semua ini," usul Jongdae.

Hei, benar! Baekhyun merasa bodoh sendiri. Kenapa itu tidak pernah terpikirkan di otaknya ya?

"Benar juga, aigoo terimakasih atas sarannya, Jong. Paman berniat untuk menghubungi pengacara itu. Nanti saat pulang sekolah aku akan ikut paman, sekalian bertanya alamat Tuan Park."

"Kalau begitu nanti kita pulang bersama, ya Baek?" ajak Jongdae. Baekhyun mengganguk.

Kringgg…

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Teman-teman Baekhyun pun berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

Pengacara Shim menyambut kedua tamunya dengan ramah. Setelah bersalaman dan saling memperkenalkan diri, Paman Joo Won menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Tuan Shim, waktu isteri saya bercerita tentang kedatangan anda kerumah, saya sangat terkejut. Saya sebagai wali Baekhyun tentu ingin juga mendapat penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya."

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan memperlihatkan surat perjanjian yang telah dibuat ayah Tuan Muda Bekhyun dan Tuan Park 16 tahun yang lalu. Anda bisa mempelajarinya."

Pengacara Shim menyerahkan sebuah map yang tampak rapi pada Paman Joo Won. Baekhyun ikut-ikutan melihat surat itu dengan hati yang setengah berdebar.

"Kemarin saya telah mendatangi rumah keluarga Park. Dan pihak mereka juga telah setuju. Anda bisa melihat surat persetujuan yang telah ditandatangani oleh Tuan Muda Park Chanyeol sendiri. Itu ada pada lembar keempat," Paman Joo Won segera membuka lembar keempat.

Memang di lembar itu tertera surat persetujuan yang ditandatangani Park Chanyeol untuk mematuhi semua perjanjian yang telah disepakati. Dada Baekhyun terasa sakit. Ya Tuhan, kukira kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi. Ternyata mimpi itu terus berlanjut!

"Tapi, perjanjian ini konyol saya rasa," kata Paman Joo Won sambil menyerahkan berkas tersebut pada pengacara Shim.

"Yah, konyol memang. Saya sendiri sebenarnya merasa aneh. Tapi Tuan Kim, perjanjian ini sah secara hukum dan saya dipercaya untuk menjaga dan menjamin perjanjian ini berjalan dengan baik. Ini tugas saya. Walau terlihat konyol, tapi ini nyata."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keponakan saya?! Apa dia memang harus mematuhi hal ini?"

"Itu harus dan dia sudah menyetujuinya, kecuali anda ingin membatalkannya dan membayar denda. Apa anda mau?"

Paman Joo Won salah tingkah. Itu tentu tidak mungkin! Untuk hidup saja sudah pas-pasan. Paman Joo Won mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Baekhyun. Hatinya iba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang murung.

"Saya rasa anda memang tidak mau, bukan?" ujar pengacara itu setelah melihat sikap Paman Joo Won yang berubah diam. "Keluarga Park pun tidak mau membayar denda tersebut. Jadi perjanjian ini akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Nah Tuan Muda, bagaimana?" pengacara itu kini mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertunduk, lesu. "Saya tidak bisa apa-apa selain menyetujuinya, bukan?" gumam Baekhyun lirih. "Tapi, saya punya permintaan. Bolehkah?" pinta Baekhyun setengah takut-takut.

"Silahkan," jawab pengacara Shim dengan tersenyum.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Park, ada hal yang ingin saya tanyakan padanya," urai Baekhyun.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Tuan Park juga meminta saya untuk menyampaikan keinginannya agar anda pindah dan tinggal di rumahnya. Anda bisa bertanya apa saja yang anda inginkan apabila anda telah pindah ke sana."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya yang besar membulat terkejut.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Paman Joo Won ikut bertanya.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah penawaran yang diberikan oleh Tuan Park pada Tuan Muda Baekhyun. Tuan Park juga menawari untuk membiayai sekolah. Tapi syaratnya Tuan Muda Baekhyun diminta pindah ke rumah keluarga Park."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya setengah emosi.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Park hanya ingin memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dia sangat peduli padamu," jelas pengacara tersebut dengan sikap tenang dan berwibawa.

"Memang kehidupan saya sekarang tidak lebih baik? Saya punya Paman dan Bibi yang selalu menyayangi saya. Apa itu tidak hebat?" Baekhyun masih terbawa emosi.

"Tuan Muda, tenanglah. Sebagai informasi untuk anda berdua, keluarga Park adalah salah satu keluarga kaya yang cukup terpandang. Mereka memiliki bisnis perhotelan yang cukup besar. Tuan Park berharap calon menantu anaknya adalah seorang yang cukup pantas. Mungkin inilah alasan beliau meminta Tuan Muda Baekhyun pindah. Dia ingin memberikan penghidupan yang pantas untuk Tuan Muda Baekhyun sebagai calon suami Tuan Muda Chanyeol. Tapi tentu saja itu adalah penawaran yang tidak terikat perjanjian. Tuan Muda Baekhyun boleh menolak kalau tidak suka."

Paman Jo Woon terdiam. Baekhyun pun tidak berkata-kata. Mereka berdua diselimuti kabut pemikiran masing-masing. _Aku tahu aku memang bukan orang kaya. Kalau Tuan Park tahu hal ini, mengapa dia mau membuat perjanjian konyol itu?_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Diliriknya Paman Joo Won. _Paman, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga yang sangat penting bagiku. Tapi kalau aku terus berada di rumah, aku akan menyulitkan Paman dan Bibi. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat dalam masalah karena aku._

"Tuan, masalah ini tidak bisa diputuskan sekarang…," ujar Paman dengan wajah yang ragu dan bimbang. Pengacara Shim mengganguk tanda mengerti. "Memang kami bukan orang tua kandung Baekhyun. Tapi dia seperti anak sendiri bagi kami. Keputusan ini terasa berat untuk kami," jelas Paman Joo Won.

"Paman…" Baekhyun menyentuh ujung jari Pamannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin tahu alasan semua ini. Aku pikir jika tinggal di ruamh keluarga Park untuk beberapa hari, tidak akan jadi masalah kan?"

"Jadi kau bersedia pindah ke rumah Tuan Park, Hyun-ie?" Paman Joo Won terkesiap.

"Iya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan pulang, Paman. Hanya saja…" Baekhyun terdiam. _Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Paman dan Bibi._ Kelanjutan kata-kata itu hanya ditelan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Pamannya.

"Yah, hanya saja mungkin ini akan sedikit memakan waktu," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau serius?" Pamannya meyakinkan lagi.

"Iya, aku serius, Paman."

"Tapi, Hyun-ie…"

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aku pasti akan cepat pulang," jawab Baekhyun ceria. Mungkin kata-kata itu akan disesali Baekhyun. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat paman tersayangnya terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Berhubung Tuan Muda Baekhyun sudah setuju, urusan ini pun menjadi mudah. Tuan Kim, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Keluarga Park akan memperlakukan Tuan Muda Baekhyun dengan baik. Bila terjadi apa-apa, Tuan Muda Baekhyun bisa membicarakannya dengan saya, jadi tenang saja," pengacara Shim mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Saya akan segera memberitahukannya pada Tuan Park. Tentu dia senang sekali dapat berjumpa dengan anda, Tuan Muda." Baekhyun tersenyum. Matanya melirik kearah Pamannya. Paman Joo Won diam sejenak, lantas berdiri da menyalami pengacara tersebut.

"Tampaknya saya memang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu. Kalau begitu kami mohon pamit, Tuan Shim. Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah anda berikan kepada kami."

"Saya pribadi senang dapat bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Kim. Besok saya akan menjemput Tuan Muda dan mengantarkannya ke rumah keluarga Park. Ah ya, dan jangan lupa siapkan pakaian, Tuan Muda."

* * *

Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Selama perjalanan, dia sendiri pun menyayangkan keputusannya yang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Park. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Paman dan Bibi yang disayanginya itu menaggung beban atas semua ini. Pergi ke rumah keluarga Park adalah cara yang bisa dipikirkannya. Toh, tidak akan lama! Setelah disana sejenak, dia akan kembali pulang.

Malam masih belum memeluk bumi secara menyeluruh. Saat ini Baekhyun duduk di mobil pengacara Shim. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai menyala di antara jalan raya, berada di antara bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa. Baekhyun menikmati malam yang belum lengkap ini, merayakannya dan bersulang untuk hari ini. Kilatan lampu dari mobil yang berlawanan arah tampak indah bagai kilau berlian. Baekhyun menikmati malam ini, menikmati kepergiannya, dan menikmati hidup yang terbentang untuknya, entah hidup seperti apa?

Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang tinggi dan sebuah pos penjaga di dekat pagar. Pengcacara Shim membuka kaca mobilnya dan berbicara pada penjaga. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pagar terbuka dan mobil metalik itu segera masuk.

Rumah itu besar dengan lampu-lampu taman yang indah. Halaman berumput dan sebuah kolam air mancur kecil di tengahnya. Baekhyun terpesona ketika melihat rumah tersebut. Seumur hidup tak pernah dibayangkan dirinya akan masuk ke dalam seperti ini.

Pengacara Shim membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan menuju pintu besar dengan ukiran indah. Setelah memencet bel, muncullah seraut wajah perempuan berpakaian maid yang ternyata salah satu pelayan rumah tersebut. Setelah pengacara Shim menjelaskan, pelayan itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan pengacara itu masuk.

Baekhyun masuk dan menatap ruangan yang bersinar, diterangi lampu kristal yang menjuntai indah. Meja tamunya terbuat dari kayu mahogany dan sofanya terlihat sangat empuk, lebih empuk dari kasur Baekhyun yang sudah tipis dimakan usia. Porselen-porselen yang indah berderet rapi, dari yang kecil hingga besar. Jam antic bandul emas, kiri dan kanan. Lukisan-lukisan cantik tergantung di dinding, menambah kemewahan ruang itu. Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Inikah rumah orang kaya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dari dalam ruangan, seorang perempuan yang masih cantik di usia separuh baya datang sambil mendorong kursi roda. Pengacara Shim tersenyum dan langsung menyalami orang yang duduk di kursi roda. Pria itu terlihat tua dengan kerut di sekitar pipi dan dahi. Kacamata bergagang perak tersampir di depan hidungnya. Rambutnya masih terlihat hitam, walau ada beberapa bagian yang mulai memutih.

"Inikah Byun Baekhyun?" tanya laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda. "Ah, manis! Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, padahal kau seorang laki-laki."

Baekhyun dengan gugup ikut berdiri dan mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Pria mungil itu masih gugup ketika harus membalas jabatan tangan laki-laki di kursi roda itu. Ada kelembutan yang dirasakan Baekhyun di ana.

"Kenalkan, namaku Park Jungsoo …" Baekhyun terkesiap. Tuan Park, orang yang berada di balik perjanjian tersebut. "Panggil saja aku Appa, nak" ujar laki-laki itu lagi. Baekhyun masih terpaku di dekat mereka, salah tingkah. Tapi mata Tuan Park terasa hangat memandangnya. Seperti mata Paman Joo Won…

"Kalau begitu, Baekhyun bisa memanggilku Eomma," ucap perempuan yang mendorong kursi roda itu ketika Baekhyun menyalaminya.

"Tuan Muda, nyonya ini adalah isteri Tuan Park, nyonya Park Taeyeon," jelas pengacara Shim. "Ah dimana anak-anak anda, Tuan? Mungkin bisa dikenalkan pada Tuan Muda Baekhyun juga?" tanya pengacara Shim.

"Si sulung masih bekerja. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Junghan mungkin masih di rumah temannya," jawab nyonya Taeyeon.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit. Nah, Tuan Muda Baekhyun, baik-baik di sini ya." ujar pengacara Shim.

Baekhyun memandang mobil metalik yang semakin menjauhi rumah. Koper Baekhyun sudah diangkut oleh pelayan dan ditempatkan di kamar tamu, di tingkat atas. Kamar itu besar dengan lemari kayu yang kuat dan sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kacanya. Kasurnya sangat empuk dan seprainya begitu rapi tertata. Bahkan, ada kamar mandinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap kamar ini dengan kerjap tidak percaya. Benarkah dia akan tidur di kamar ini? Selama ini Baekhyun selalu tidur di kamar sempit yang kasurnya pun hampir rata dengan papan. Apakah ini keberuntungan yang datang setelah kemalangan dan kesialan yang dialaminya selama dua hari ini?

Pelayan yang membawa koper Baekhyun segera memindahkan baju Baekhyun ke dalam lemari. Baekhyun sendiri pun mandi. Tuan Park meminta Baekhyun merapikan diri dan ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Park, sekaligus berkenalan dengan Chanyeol, calon suaminya.

Setelah rapi, Baekhyun segera turun. Di bawah, Nyonya Taeyeon dan dua pelayannya sedang merapikan makan malam di meja makan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kemeja yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun menengok dan melihat seorang anak perempuan tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeong! Apa kabar, oppa?" ucap anak perempuan kecil yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ini anak perempuanku, Baekhyun. Namanya Seohyun," ujar Tuan Park yang muncul sambil memegang gagang pengendali kursi rodanya. "Dan yang itu, yang laki-laki, saudara kembarnya, namanya Seojun." Baekhyun tersenyum pada si kembar. Lucu sekali mereka, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Annyeong, aku Baekhyun," ujar Baekhyun ramah. Ketika Seojun melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, berubahlah wajanya menjadi merah padam. Seohyun dan Seojun berusia tujuh tahun dan saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 2 SD. Dalam waktu singkat, Baekhyun langsung akrab dengan Seojun .

"Hyung sangat cantik, makanya Seojun suka sekali, seperti punya kakak perempuan hehehe," ujar Seojun sambil tertawa cekikikan di sisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung membelai rambut Seojun. Ditatapnya Seojun yang tampak malu-malu duduk di sisinya.

"Ah, terimakasih, Seojun-ie. Tapi hyung tidak cantik hm? Hyung ini tampan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa jenaka.

Seojun langsung merona wajahnya dan segera berlari kearah Nyonya Taeyeon yang ada disitu. Dia langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Ibunya.

"Ya hahahaha Seojun-ie malu!" teriak Seohyun sambil tertrawa cekikikan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Rasanya seperti memiliki adik kembar.

Tinnn…Tinnn… Suara klakson mobil tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Itu pasti Chanyeol oppa. Chanyeol oppa pulang!" Seohyun berteriak kesenangan.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Wajahnya mendadak memucat dan jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat. Apa katanya? Chanyeol sudah pulang? Apa Chanyeol yang itu, laki-laki yang terikat perjanjian dengannya? Laki-laki yang katanya kelak jadi suaminya saat lulus SMA?

Seohyun berlari menuju pintu. Baekhyun masih terpaku bingung di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar suara laki-laki yang semakin mendekat, menuju tempatnya duduk. Tuan Park pun menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertunduk resah. Chanyeol belum juga mendekatinya, tapi Baekhyun dapat mendengar suaranya yang berat dan sangat rendah.

"Ayo oppa, Seohyun-ie kenalkan pada Baekkie oppa. Dia sangat cantik..." Seohyun menarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras, seakan hendak meloncat dari dadanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri dan Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tersenyum kikuk ke Chanyeol. Wow, tampan! Puji Baekhyun dalam hati ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tinggi atletis dan berkulit bersih. Rahangnya begitu tegas, bermata bulat dengan bola mata berwarna hitam pekat yang begitu mempesona. Telinganya agak besar namun itu justru cocok dengan wajahnya. Bibirnya sangat kissable dan hidungnya mancung. Chanyeol tampak dewasa.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, terlebih lagi ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Mata itu begitu angker, begitu dingin. Baekhyun langsung salah tingkah dan gugup. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat bergoyang-goyang.

"Oh, ini orangnya? Orang yang Aboeji sodorkan padaku itu? Hmm, lumayan," ujarnya dengan senyum sinis yang menusuk hati Baekhyun seketika.

"Anu…kenalkan…" Baekhyun lekas-lekas menyodorkan tangan kanannya hendak memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Byun Baekhyun," ujar Baekhyun dengan gugup dan masih berusaha menguasai diri.

Chanyeol menatap uluran tangan Baekhyun sekilas, lantas melongos dengan gaya angkuh tanpa membalasnya. Tangan Baekhyun mengambang di udara selama sekian detik dan Baekhyun tetap membiarkannya terulur kosong. Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya kearah Tuan Park. Ditatapnya Tuan Park sesaat kemudian mengangguk lalu Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kearah salah seorang pelayan yang ada disitu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut makan malam," ujarnya sambil bergegas menuju tangga, "tolong antar makan malam ke kamarku," ujar Chanyeol. Pelayan yang ada disitu segera mengganguk tanda mengerti.

"Chanyeol!" bentak Tuan Park pada Chanyeol yang sudah bergegas menaiki anak tangga. "Tidak sopan bersikap seperti itu pada calon suamimu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan terus naik. Sekilas ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan senyum mengejek. Baekhyun terdiam. Apa-apaan ini? Aku juga tidak pernah berharap untuk menjadi suaminya! Aku datang agar tidak lebih membebani Paman dan Bibi. Kalau aku punya uang banyak, ingin rasanya aku melempar mukanya yang angkuh itu.

Baekhyun menahan darahnya yang mulai naik ke kepala akibat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Tuan Park menggerakkan kursi roadanya kearah Baekhyun. "Baekhyunie, maafkan dia. Ah, apa salahku sehingga dia jadi kehilangan tata kramanya? Biasanya Chanyeol tidak seperti itu," ujar Tuan Park dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Appa…" Huh! Rasanya aku ingin mencekik laki-laki itu!

Bel pintu sekali lagi berbunyi. Kini si kecil Seojun yang berlari membukakan pintu. Seraut wajah pria cantik menyembul dari balik pintu. Rambutnya panjang sebahu dan di cat pirang yang tampak lembut dari dekat. Pria cantik tersebut segera masuk sambil menyubit pipi si kecil Seojun.

"Hallo tampan," ujarnya sambil mencopot sepatunya.

"Nah, itu anak ketigaku. Namanya Junghan."

Junghan melangkah dengan cuek kearah ayahnya dan memandang sekilas kearah Baekhyun. Kini pria cantik itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Junghan, ini Baekhyun…Byun Baekhyun," ucap Tuan Park memperkenalkan.

"Oh jadi ini orang yang kemarin diceritakan pengacara Shim itu? Hmmm, ternyata biasa-biasa aja. Apalagi gayanya sama sekali tidak modis."

"Junghan, jaga mulutmu!" bentak Tuan Park marah.

"Ups, sorry. Hallo, namaku Park Junghan." Junghan melambaikan tangannya dari tempatnya berdiri dengan sikap acuh tak acuh, bahkan terkesan bermain-main. Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Baekhyunie, Junghan ini seusia denganmu dan sama-sama masih kelas 2 SMA," terang Tuan Park sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mebalas senyuman itu dengan anggukan.

"Aboeji, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Ya, tapi kau harus ikut makan malam di bawah," perintah Tuan Park tegas. Junghan menggangguk sambil berlari ke atas. Tuan Park menghela napas, "Diatas Junghan, ada seorang lagi. Dia anak dari isteriku. Taeyeon memang isteri keduaku. Namanya Sehun, kira-kira beda empat tahun denganmu. Nanti ketika makan malam, kau bisa berkenalan dengannya."

"Anu, Appa, jadi Nyonya Taeyeon…," belum sempat Baekhyun bicara, Tuan Park sudah menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke dekat bibir.

"Bukan Nyonya. Panggil dia Eomma." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Iya… maksud saya Eomma, dia isteri kedua Appa, lalu isteri pertama Appa bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah meninggal, kira-kira dua belas tahun yang lalu," Tuan Park menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya. "Chanyeol dan Junghan masih membutuhkan figur seorang ibu, terutama Junghan, dia sangat membutuhkannya," jelas Tuan Park dengan mata sendu.

Entah kenapa, ketika memandang mata itu Baekhyun merasa iba. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hei, bukankah ini saat yang tepat apabila dia menanyakan tentang hubungan Tuan Park dengan ayahnya dan maksud dari perjanjian konyol itu?

Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk bertanya, tapi Nyonya Taeyeon sudah memanggil untuk segera mengambil tempat di meja makan. Apa boleh buat, diurungkan niatnya untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang buakn saat tepat untuk bertanya.

"Hm… kau benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang Ibumu, Baekhyunie," tiba-tiba Tuan Park berkomentar. Baekhyun tercekat.

"Appa mengenal Ibuku?" tanya Baekhyun seketika.

"Hahaha, bukan hanya kenal. Kami bertiga, Ayahmu, Ibumu dan Appa sendiri adalah teman dekat saat SMA," terang Tuan Park.

Baekhyun terpesona. Dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Nyonya Taeyeon sudah memanggil mereka. Menyadari hal tersebut, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya sementara waktu. Dia segera membantu Tuan Park mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ruang makan. Nyonya Park membantu suaminya mengambil tempat di meja makan di sudut depan.

Si kembar segera ikut bergabung dan duduk di dekat Nyonya Taeyeon. Baekhyun sengaja mengambil tempat dekat si kembar, terutama dekat Seojun. Ketika Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di sisinya, wajah si kecil Seojun mendadak bersemu merah.

Junghan turun dari atas dengan pakaian santai, namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan pada dirinya. Baekhyun sempat heran apa ada pria secantik ini? Calon adik iparnya itu langsung bergabung dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping ayahnya. Baekhyun terpesona…. ternyata Junghan sangat cantik sekaligus tampan dari dekat, apalagi sikapnya sangat anggun. Mungkin begitulah orang kaya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Panggil Chanyeol! Dia harus ikut makan malam bersama kita. Disini ada tamu penting yang harus dia kenal," perintah Tuan Park pada salah satu pelayannya. "Oh iya, mana Sehun?" tanya Tuan Park pada isterinya.

"Mungkin dia masih di studio. Sebentar lagi juga dia kemari," jawan Nyonya Taeyeon sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piring Seohyun.

"Selamat malam, maaf terlambat…" sebuah suara memecah obrolan mereka. Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh jangkung dengan kulit yang putih bersih nyaris albino. Senyum samar laki-laki itu begitu menawan dengan bibir yang berwarna kemerahan basah. Matanya berwarna biru dengan tatapan yang lembut. Baekhyun terpaku menatap sosok tersebut. Dia seperti orang Perancis. Tampan tapi juga tampak misterius. Ketika Sehun mendekat, Baekhyun dapat mencium bau cat minyak dari tubuhnya.

"Sehun…duduklah, nak," ujar Tuan Park senang ketika Sehun berdiri satu meter dari meja makan. Pria itu perlahan berjalan menuju meja makan. Sehun mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Senyum kecil dilemparkan kearah Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Nah Baekhyun, ini Sehun, anak kedua. Dia lebih tua dari Junghan empat tahun," jelas Tuan Park. "Dan lebih muda dari Chanyeol dua tahun."

"Hai," sapa Baekhyun.

"Hallo!" Sehun tersenyum, masih dengan senyum yang sopan dan tidak meremehkan. Hm, dia kelihatannya lebih baik dari Chanyeol, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol muncul dan ikut bergabung dengan keluarganya. Diambilnya tempat duduk di sebelah Junghan. Matanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas, tapi kemudian melengos dengan angkuh. Baekhyun tertunduk sedih diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi mau apa lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Tuan Park memulai percakapan.

"Eh, ehmmm cukup baik Appa," Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

"Appa senang sekali kau mau tinggal disini. Tapi kalau pulang pergi ke sekolahmu dari sini cukup memakan waktu kan?" Baekhyun diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Appa. Sudah biasa," jawab Baekhyun sopan.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Appa pikir terlalu memberatkanmu. Appa punya usul yang lebih baik. Bagaiman kalau kau pindah sekolah saja ke sekolah Junghan? Kalian bisa pergi bersama-sama dan bisa diantar jemput sopir."

Apa?! Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa begitu, Aboeji! Kenapa aku disamakan dengannya? Dia jelas-jelas berbeda derajat denganku!" Junghan segera protes sebelum Baekhyun sempat menolak.

"Junghan!" Tuan Park membentak "Jangan karena kau orang kaya lantas kau menjadi sombong! Aboeji tidak suka dengan sikapmu!"

"Tapi, Aboeji…"

"Baekhyun akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Apalagi dia akan menjadi calon suami kakakmu. Artinya dia akan menjadi saudaramu. Coba kau hargai itu!" suara Tuan Park terdengar begitu tegas.

"Aboeji tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu! Sejak semula Chanyeol hyung juga tidak pernah menyetujui perjodohan itu! Itu hanya egosentris Aboeji!" balas Junghan lebih keras.

"Junghan!Jaga mulutmu!"

"Tapi benar kan?! Karena perjanjian konyol yang Aboeji buat 16 tahun yang lalu, semua jadi berubah. Memangnya Abeoji kira Chanyeol hyung senang? Aku senang? Tidak!"

Hentikan! Baekhyun menutup matanya dan ingin sekali menjeritkan hal tersebut. Tolong, jangan berbicara hal itu! Tolong, jangan jadikan aku tidak berarti di sini! Ini juga bukan kemauanku. Lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk tinggal di sini lama-lama. Tapi bibir Baekhyun kaku. Lidahnya kelu. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan itu semua.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba meja digebrak dengan kuat. Baekhyun terkejut, begitu juga yang lain. Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang menggebrak meja. Sehun...

"Junghan, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Disini ada tamu yang harus kita hormati. Suka atau tidak suka!" suara Sehun terdengar begitu tajam pada Junghan.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun yang demikian tajam, Junghan hanya melengos kesal, lalu tertunduk sebal. Bahkan Sehun membentaknya? Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Bingung sekaligus senang. Rasanya Sehun membela Baekhyun. Ia jadi terharu dan rasanya ingin menangis senang.

"Aku mau makan di kamar saja. Bibi Lee, tolong bawakan makan malamku ke kamar," pinta Sehun sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi meniggalkan meja makan. Baekhyun menatapnya, begitu juga dengan semua orang.

"Sehun-ah," Chanyeol memanggil adiknya. Sehun menengok. "Hei, jarang-jarang kita bisa makan malam bersama seperti ini, tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja," tegur Chanyeol lembut.

"Suasana di meja makan ini terasa kurang nyaman. Aku takut mood untuk lukisanku hilang lagi. Maaf hyung, kalau aku tidak sopan. Aboeji dan Eomonie juga. Maaf …," ujar Sehun sebelum berlalu dari meja makan.

Baekhyun menatap punggung tegap milik Sehun. Bagi Baekhyun, Sehun hadir sebentar dan pergi dalam sekejap dari tatapan matanya. Tapi hati Baekhyun berterima kasih karena Sehun telah membelanya, walau mungkin bukan itu maksudnya secara langsung. Itu adalah permulaan makan malam terburuk dalam hidup Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T** usuk **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hai hai ~ terimakasih sudah bersedia fav/foll/com hehehe XD dan juga terimakasih untuk **Song Soo Hwa** (soal ChanBaek atau HunBaek itu masih rahasia xD), **Park Beichan** (sudah lanjut ya), **azurradeva** (ini lanjutannya hehehe) **dan yeolloaddedbaek** (btw thanks untuk koreksinya di chapter kemaren hehehe, sudah di edit lagi ya). Ada yang sadar nama Paman dan Bibinya Baekhyun disini? Yup Joo Won dan Kim Tae Hee XD saya ambil dari drama _Yong Pal,_ nggak tau aja mendadak kepikiran mereka lol. Seohyun disini bukan Seohyun SNSD ya, saya hanya menyamakan nama dia dengan Seojun, kalau Seojun jelas dia Seojun _The Return of Superman_! saya suka dia karena Chanyeol juga suka /gawoy/ Dan untuk Junghan ... iya ini Junghan Seventeen hmz, jangan tanya kenapa saya milih dia pft.


End file.
